Trois nuits
by Mayunaise
Summary: Le soir où Harry découvre accidentellement le Miroir de Riséd, il ne sait pas qu'il a été pris en filature par Drago Malefoy. Le Serpentard passe trois nuits à observer son ennemi en secret et à questionner son reflet dans le Miroir. Pourquoi le vieil artefact lui montre-t-il des scènes aussi étranges ? fluff - introspection - contemplatif - COMPLETE


**Mayunaise le 21 juin 2017**

 **Bonsoir bonsoir !** J'ai écrit cette mini fanfic pour le concours Harry Potter de Short Editions (toujours en cours), alors autant la publier ici aussi :) Elle est mimi comme tout en plus. Elle se passe pendant les vacances de Noël de la première année, quand Harry découvre le Miroir de Riséd alors qu'il cherche à entrer dans la Réserve pour faire des recherches sur Nicolas Flamel... POV Draco !

* * *

 **TROIS NUITS**

* * *

 **25 décembre 1991**

Drago Malefoy, onze ans, Serpentard, regardait son reflet, médusé. Son reflet n'avait absolument pas la même expression ni la même attitude que lui. Car même si Drago était planté devant le miroir, bouche bée, son reflet était assis à califourchon sur un balai de l'école et brandissait victorieusement une petite balle étincelante. On aurait dit qu'il narguait son modèle.

Pourquoi Potter avait-il perdu une demi-heure à contempler une telle vision ? N'aurait-il pas dû paraître dégoûté plutôt que captivé ? Mais les deux garçons voyaient-ils seulement la même chose dans la glace ? Et, de toute façon, que faisait cet étrange miroir dans une salle de classe désaffectée ?

Drago n'y comprenait plus rien. Il se serait déjà lancé à la poursuite de Potter pour lui tirer les veracrasses du nez s'il avait jugé que l'autre sorcier en savait plus que lui.

Mais Potter ne serait jamais entré dans cette pièce si la porte n'en avait pas été entrouverte. Et, d'ailleurs, si la porte en était entrouverte, c'était justement parce que Drago s'était lui-même glissé au travers un instant plus tôt, afin d'échapper au Professeur Rogue et au concierge, Argus Rusard, que le cri qui avait retenti dans la bibliothèque avait alertés.

Comme Drago, Potter avait découvert le miroir doré par inadvertance. Ce n'était pas dans cette salle de classe qu'il avait cherché à s'introduire cette nuit-là mais dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque. Et bien que le blond ignorât toujours ce que le Survivant complotait, il était plus que jamais persuadé que c'était quelque chose de dangereux, voire d'illégal. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'il paraissait...

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

 _Pendant tout le réveillon de Noël, malgré les mets qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux et les cadeaux dont il avait été couvert, Potter avait semblé à mille lieus de là. Quand Weasley lui avait demandé ce qu'il lui arrivait, il avait répondu qu'il pensait à la manière dont il pourrait utiliser le cadeau qu'il avait reçu ce matin-là. Il avait ajouté qu'il comptait l'étrenner au plus vite... cette nuit-là, par exemple. La curiosité de Drago avait immédiatement été piquée._

 _Depuis le début de l'année, Potter avait bafoué tellement de fois le règlement qu'il aurait déjà dû être renvoyé de l'école – ou exilé du monde magique – depuis longtemps. Il avait désobéi aux ordres du Professeur Bibine lors de leur première séance de vol, il traînait dans les couloirs le soir-même, prêt à se battre en duel contre Drago, il avait commandé un balai professionnel, affronté un Troll à Halloween et manqué d'avaler le Vif d'Or pendant son premier match. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais été sanctionné._

 _Au contraire, il était devenu le plus jeune joueur de Quidditch depuis un siècle. Il ne cessait de rapporter des points à sa Maison et sa popularité explosait jour après jour. Drago ne pouvait même pas compter sur les adultes pour rétablir la justice. Quand il avait fait remarquer à Flitwick que posséder un balai en première année était tout à fait irrégulier, le professeur de Sortilèges avait insouciamment vanté les talents d'Attrapeur de Potter ! Pour le bien-être de Drago, Potter devait quitter Poudlard au plus vite._

 _Drago espérait donc le prendre en flagrant délit depuis le début des vacances de Noël. Et comme Potter et ses amis avaient vraisemblablement mis le nez dans des affaires qui ne les concernaient pas, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Tant pis si ses vacances en famille s'étaient transformées en vacances à l'école et si sa mère lui avait envoyé une lettre glaciale. Ses parents auraient compris sa décision s'ils avaient eux-mêmes été témoins du comportement terriblement suspect des trois Gryffondor._

 _Potter avait été viré de la bibliothèque la veille des vacances, après que Madame Pince l'avait attrapé à flâner du côté de la Réserve. Granger la Sang-de-Bourbe avait emprunté la totalité du rayon Généalogie en l'espace d'une semaine alors qu'elle n'avait aucun ancêtre sorcier. Quant à ce rustre de Weasley, il s'était inscrit sur la liste des étudiants qui ne rentraient pas chez eux pour Noël alors que sa famille était plus nombreuse que celle d'un lemming des toundras._

 **xXx**

 _En somme, après avoir brillamment déduit que Potter utiliserait son mystérieux cadeau pour s'introduire dans la Réserve cette nuit-là, Drago avait sauté sur l'occasion. Ne sachant pas où se trouvait la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, il s'était résolu à attendre près de la bibliothèque. Toutefois, après vingt minutes blotti dans une alcôve et protégé par un pauvre Sortilège de Discrétion, sa motivation avait commencé à flancher._

 _Au moment où il allait lâcher l'affaire, il avait entendu des bruits de pas au bout du couloir... mais il n'y avait personne. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait cru jusqu'à ce que la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvre toute seule. Interloqué, Drago était prudemment entré et avait étouffé un cri : à quelques mètres de lui, une lampe flottait dans les airs, au bout d'une main dépourvue de corps. Potter avait reçu une cape d'invisibilité pour Noël. En comparaison, son maigre Dissimulo faisait pâle figure._

 _Drago avait d'autant plus regretté ne pas avoir si fabuleuse cape en sa possession lorsqu'un des livres de la Réserve s'était mis à hurler à pleins poumons. Il s'était enfui sans se retourner et, quand il y avait eu suffisamment de distance entre la bibliothèque et lui, il s'était jeté dans la première salle venue. Dans sa précipitation, il avait oublié de refermer la porte derrière lui ce qui avait fait que, une minute plus tard, Potter s'était réfugié là à son tour._

 _Merlin soit loué, le Gryffondor avait été trop intrigué par l'immense miroir qui trônait au milieu de la pièce pour remarquer qu'il avait de la compagnie. Drago avait ainsi pu renouveler son Sortilège de Discrétion et se recroqueviller sous un pupitre au bois vermoulu. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il ne pensait pas que les pouvoirs de Dissimulo s'étendaient à son reflet._

 _Il avait cru être grillé quand Potter avait soudain fait volte-face, effrayé. Cependant, après avoir regardé derrière lui, le brun s'était retourné vers le miroir. Il avait jeté un coup d'œil perplexe par dessus son épaule, palpé l'air autour de lui, comme s'il croyait être entouré de personnes invisibles... et puis il avait appelé ses parents._

 _L'Élu avait-il perdu la tête ? Les sombres ouvrages de la Réserve avaient-ils eu raison de lui ? Ou était-ce le miroir ? Drago n'avait pas osé bouger, de peur d'attirer l'attention de l'autre garçon. Au bout d'une interminable demi-heure, Potter était finalement parti, non sans promettre au miroir qu'il reviendrait._

 _Drago avait hésité un instant entre la porte et le miroir, entre le bon sens et la curiosité. Cette dernière avait vaincu. Qu'avait cette glace de si extraordinaire pour que Potter la regarde si longuement ? Un coup d'œil ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal..._

 _C'est ainsi que, sans y avoir été préparé, Drago Malefoy s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec une vision qui allait chambouler sa manière de voir les choses. Dans le miroir, son reflet affichait un sourire triomphal, agitant le bras au dessus de sa tête, le Rapeltout de Londubat au creux de son poing._

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Drago battit des paupières, soudain exténué. Combien de temps avait-il passé à regarder son reflet ? Il détourna de force les yeux du miroir. La nuit était bien avancée et il lui tardait de rejoindre son lit. Sur le trajet du retour, il se rendit compte que les insolites recherches de Potter l'intéressaient désormais bien moins que le vieux miroir magique.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

 **26 décembre 1991**

La nuit suivante, Drago passa une bonne heure à étudier le miroir sous tous les angles, essayant d'en percer les secrets. Depuis tout petit, il était attiré par les objets anciens, dont le Manoir Malefoy regorgeait. Il lui était facile d'en estimer la nature et les intentions, de dire lequel était enchanté et lequel était maudit. Il ne s'approchait par exemple jamais du piano de la salle de bal du Manoir, dont ses parents se seraient séparé depuis longtemps s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un modèle extrêmement rare.

Drago ne pensait pas que le grand miroir de la salle de classe abandonnée soit maléfique. L'artefact vibrait d'une énergie tranquille, presque souterraine, qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'aura oppressante des objets porteurs d'une malédiction. Le Serpentard s'interrogea encore une fois sur la raison de sa présence à Poudlard. Il ne faisait aucun doute que l'objet, en plus d'avoir une valeur matérielle et historique, renfermait de remarquables et redoutables enchantements : sa surface, comme celle d'une Pensine, donnait envie de s'y perdre.

Voici à peu près tout ce dont Drago était certain : le miroir n'était pas maléfique et l'image qu'il lui montrait était inspirée d'un de ses souvenirs.

En effet, lors de leur première séance de vol, pendant que le Professeur Bibine accompagnait Londubat à l'infirmerie, Drago avait lancé son Rapeltout en direction de la Forêt Interdite. Et, sans hésiter, Potter avait enfourché un balai et attrapé la balle au vol, exploit grâce auquel il avait été désigné Attrapeur de Gryffondor.

Derrière la vitre, ce n'était pourtant pas Potter qui fanfaronnait, le Rapeltout coincé entre les doigts, mais bel et bien Drago. Pourquoi est-ce que son reflet imitait Potter, le blond n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Aucune de ses hypothèses ne tenait la route.

Si le miroir montrait un embranchement que sa vie aurait pu prendre, une possibilité révolue... pourquoi ce moment-là en particulier ? Qu'avait-il de décisif ? Et comment Drago aurait-il pu être celui qui aurait attrapé le Rapeltout, quand c'était lui-même qui l'avait dérobé et lancé ? Et si le miroir montrait plutôt une réalité alternative, le même genre de questions se posait...

 **xXx**

Un grincement de porte tira Drago de ses pensées. Tout à sa réflexion, il avait oublié que Potter risquait de revenir lui aussi cette nuit-là. Il courut se cacher derrière un pupitre branlant, s'attendant à voir Potter jaillir du néant d'un instant à l'autre... et reçut un choc quand Potter et Weasley apparurent côte à côte. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Potter et sa belette de compagnie n'avaient pas de secret l'un pour l'autre.

Après avoir découvert que le miroir ne fonctionnait que pour une personne à la fois, les deux amis se disputèrent pour l'avoir pour soi tout seul, chacun arguant que son reflet était le plus intéressant. Weasley se voyait plus âgé, Préfet-en-Chef et Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Et Potter voyait bien sa famille décédée, comme Drago avait cru le comprendre.

En son for intérieur, Drago prit parti pour Potter. La réussite sociale avait de l'importance mais les liens du sang en avaient beaucoup plus. Son père, Lucius Malefoy, était lui aussi de cet avis-là, peu importait ce qu'il aimait prétendre.

Soudain, les deux Gryffondor se figèrent et se couvrirent à la hâte de la cape d'invisibilité de Potter. Dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, les yeux jaunes de Miss Teigne luisirent sinistrement, avant de disparaître. Potter et Weasley filèrent, craignant que le chat soit parti prévenir Rusard, son maître. Drago aurait dû suivre leur exemple mais la tentation était trop forte. Juste un dernier coup d'œil...

Il constata alors avec stupeur que son reflet n'était plus le même qu'une heure plus tôt. Dans le miroir, Drago était maintenant habillé en Attrapeur et descendait en piqué vers le sol, une main plaquée sur la bouche. Potter voletait derrière lui, l'air abattu. En arrière-plan, une banderole tape-à-l'œil clamait « Malefoy président ».

 **xXx**

La scène était un clin d'œil explicite au premier match de la saison, celui où Potter avait gobé le Vif d'Or. Le miroir s'était à nouveau amusé à altérer un événement réel.

Amusé, car Drago était désormais certain qu'il ne montrait ni un autre passé possible ni un univers parallèle. Le monde du miroir n'avait aucun lien avec la réalité, il relevait du fantasme. Il était en effet impensable que deux premières années puissent intégrer les équipes de Quidditch. Si c'était Drago qui avait été repéré grâce à l'épisode du Rapeltout, Potter aurait dû attendre la deuxième année pour faire ses preuves.

Que voulait lui dire le miroir, à travers ces deux visions ? Cherchait-il de lui faire prendre conscience qu'il était quelqu'un d'envieux, jaloux de Potter, qui avait simplement eu à rattraper un Rapeltout pour obtenir une place dans son équipe, mais aussi de Terence Higgs, qui avait la chance d'être l'Attrapeur de Serpentard ?

Mais peut-être que Drago se fourvoyait complètement. Peut-être que le fait que son reflet ait pris la place de Terence était accidentel, peut-être que le plus important dans cette nouvelle scène était que son reflet avait avalé le Vif, qu'il avait battu Potter...

Mais pourquoi son reflet aurait-il changé depuis tout à l'heure ? Une petite voix suggéra à Drago que ce rebondissement était peut-être lié à la présence inattendue de Weasley, le meilleur ami de Potter, cette nuit-là. Le blond n'y fit pas attention. Il quitta la pièce avec un soupir. Il pensait avoir enfin compris quels étaient les pouvoirs du miroir. Ceux-là ne lui plaisaient guère mais sa fascination pour l'artefact n'avait pas baissé d'un pouce. Que Potter revienne ou pas le lendemain, Drago serait lui au rendez-vous.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

 **27 décembre 1991**

Drago pencha la tête d'un côté puis de l'autre, il recula d'un pas, se déporta en diagonal... rien n'y fit, la vitre resta vide. Il était arrivé la même chose à Potter et Weasley la veille, quand ils étaient tous les deux devant le miroir. Mais Drago était seul, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'attarder sur la question car l'invisible Potter venait de pénétrer dans la salle.

Plus confiant que les deux nuits précédentes, Drago alla poser son postérieur sur un pupitre poussiéreux. Plus confiant que les deux nuits précédentes, Potter s'assit par terre, l'air heureux. Aurait-il paru si serein s'il avait su que Drago Malefoy et lui étaient en train de développer une habitude ?

Drago devait-il d'ailleurs s'alarmer de tirer du réconfort de leur routine balbutiante ? En tout cas, cela ne le dérangerait pas tant que ça de tenir compagnie à Potter la nuit, comme une sentinelle secrète, jusqu'à la fin des vacances, de l'année scolaire, même...

C'était sans compter sur Albus Dumbledore.

Drago ravala un cri de surprise quand le Directeur de Poudlard se matérialisa sur le bureau adjacent au sien. Depuis quand était-il là ? L'avait-il vu ? Évidemment qu'il l'avait vu ! Drago allait-il accomplir la prouesse de se faire renvoyer alors qu'il travaillait à faire expulser Potter ?

 **xXx**

Dumbledore se contenta cependant de lui adresser un léger sourire avant d'aller s'asseoir par terre à côté de Potter, dont l'air penaud aurait fait rire Drago dans d'autres circonstances. Enfin, si cette nuit-là était la dernière que le Serpentard devait passer à l'école, il pouvait au moins s'enorgueillir d'avoir résolu un mystère. Si le miroir était resté muet un peu plus tôt, c'était probablement parce que le Directeur s'y contemplait déjà.

Et l'autre mystère, celui qui l'obsédait depuis trois jours – quels étaient les pouvoirs du miroir, par la barbe de Merlin ? – fut percé aussi simplement que cela. Il n'eut qu'à écouter la conversation de Dumbledore et Potter pour apprendre que le Miroir de Riséd montrait le désir le plus profond de celui qui s'y mirait. Le Directeur insista sur le fait que l'artefact n'apportait ni le savoir ni la vérité et qu'il avait fait perdre la raison à plus d'un sorcier.

Puis le vieil homme lui révéla les avoir observés en secret, Weasley et lui, la veille. Drago ne put blâmer Potter pour son glapissement offensé. La possibilité que le Directeur ait connaissance de son désir le plus profond le mettait lui aussi infiniment mal à l'aise. Il soupçonnait que c'était malheureusement le cas. Albus Dumbledore ne détenait sûrement pas le titre de sorcier le plus puissant de leur époque pour rien.

Le cœur serré, Drago attendit la suite. Après quelques remarques d'ordre philosophique, Dumbledore marqua une pause. Le moment était venu. Il allait faire référence au rêve le plus inavouable de Drago et le tourner à la dérision... Non, bien pire encore, il allait annuler son Sortilège de Discrétion et l'envoyer faire sa valise, Poudlard n'ayant que faire de vicieux voyeurs...

– Au risque de me contredire, j'aimerais te dire une dernière chose. Même s'il est dangereux de prendre ses rêves pour la réalité, il est parfois bon de chercher à réaliser ses rêves, lorsque cela est possible, dit Dumbledore avec malice, avant de faire un geste éloquent vers la porte.

 **xXx**

Le Directeur et Potter continuèrent à discuter une minute ou deux, mais Drago ne les écoutait plus. La dernière remarque de Dumbledore lui était forcément destinée. Pourquoi encourager Potter à faire de son rêve une réalité, quand le Miroir de Riséd lui montrait ses parents décédés ? Le rêve de Drago, par contre, était réalisable... Un mélange d'excitation, d'espoir et d'appréhension tordait les entrailles du Serpentard. Il avait la bénédiction d'Albus Dumbledore, excusez du peu !

Le Directeur et Potter s'en allèrent l'un après l'autre. À sa mine, Drago sut que Potter ne chercherait pas à retrouver le Miroir de Riséd, qui serait déplacé sous peu. Le brun respectait trop Dumbledore pour cela.

Drago avait cependant moins foi en leur Directeur que lui et il s'autorisa un ultime regard dans le miroir. Son reflet avait-il subi une nouvelle métamorphose, comme il le supposait ? Ce qu'il y verrait allait-il lui plaire, l'émouvoir ? Assumerait-il seulement ce que le miroir allait lui révéler ?

Posté devant la glace, il attendit la sentence comme un Elfe de Maison surpris à paresser. Dans le miroir, les couleurs s'agencèrent aussitôt pour former une image. Leurs tenues de Quidditch couvertes de boue, l'air sérieux, Potter et lui se serraient la main. Il n'y avait pas de camaraderie entre eux mais il n'y avait pas non plus de rancœur ou d'animosité. La scène ressemblait à une photo officielle, de celles que l'on encadre et accroche dans le hall d'entrée.

Pourtant, au lieu d'inspirer de la nostalgie ou des regrets, elle était pleine de promesses. Le Miroir de Riséd n'était plus une fenêtre vers un passé fictif mais une porte vers un futur possible. Drago soupira de soulagement. Ainsi son désir le plus profond n'était plus ni d'être Potter, adulé de tous, ni de l'écraser. Il ne se voyait plus à sa place, il ne se voyait plus non plus le battre... ce qu'il désirait plus que tout au monde était désormais d'être son égal. Un rival à sa hauteur.

 **xXx**

Après avoir observé Harry Potter pendant trois nuits, ses sentiments à son égard avaient évolué. Son cœur n'était plus rongé par la jalousie et le ressentiment, car il avait accepté que l'autre sorcier n'était comme lui qu'un garçon de onze ans, avec ses craintes et ses désirs.

Étendu dans son lit un quart d'heure plus tard, Drago eut l'impression d'avoir fait une poussée de croissance inopinée. Il se sentait plus grand et plus sage. Il se sentait si sage qu'il remercia même intérieurement Potter, Weasley et Dumbledore de lui avoir involontairement ouvert les yeux.

La première nuit, Potter avait été tout seul. Drago s'était rendu compte que sa haine envers lui était en partie motivée par la jalousie. La La deuxième nuit, Potter avait amené Weasley avec lui. Drago s'était rendu compte qu'il était jaloux de Weasley et qu'il voulait lui aussi être estimé par le Survivant. La troisième nuit, Dumbledore s'était assis à côté de Potter. Drago s'était rendu compte qu'il était jaloux de Dumbledore et qu'il désirait exister aux yeux de Potter.

Ainsi donc sa haine n'avait été qu'un cache-misère pour un inavouable sentiment d'infériorité !

Après s'être promis de faire des efforts pour être dorénavant plus honnête, sinon avec les autres, du moins avec lui-même, Drago s'endormit sans difficulté.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Sa récente illumination ne signifiait pas que la justice ne lui tenait plus à cœur. Ainsi, quand Potter et ses amis chercheraient à se débarrasser du dragon de Hagrid, son sang ne ferait qu'un tour et il les dénoncerait avec plaisir. Toutefois, quand Potter et lui croiseraient le chemin d'une sinistre silhouette encapuchonnée dans la Forêt Interdite, Drago ne s'enfuirait pas sans demander son reste.

D'instinct, il attraperait le bras de l'autre garçon et l'entraînerait dans sa fuite. À partir de cette nuit-là, peut-être, une saine relation de rivalité s'installerait entre eux. Car si l'amitié de Weasley, Granger et Potter s'était scellée suite à leur combat contre un Troll des montagnes, Potter et Drago pourraient fort bien nouer une inimitié cordiale après avoir fait la rencontre de Lord Voldemort.

Mais cela, Drago ne pouvait pas encore l'imaginer.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Voilà** , j'vous avez prévenu que c'était court ! J'aurais aimé développer un peu plus, mais le cadre du concours ne le permettait pas...

 **Sinon, pour celleux qui me suivent :** en ce moment, je traduis ma fanfic Animus, Anima en anglais. Ca me prend énormément de temps, donc je ne sais toujours pas quand je commencerai une nouvelle histoire. De toute façon, j'annonce toujours ça sur mon profil.

Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire :)


End file.
